Klaroline one-shots
by Klaroline-lovegames
Summary: klaroline one-shots their will be ONLY pairing. It ranges from K-M depends on what my muse is:)
1. Chapter 1

**_This iso just to keep me busy when I have a brain fart so like me entertain you with some one shots. This one is some what smutty but please know not all of them will be smutty because I'm a big fan of fluffy! This is a series of Klaroline one shots but it i will do other couples as well along as you comment what you want. _**

**_This is one shot based on the song dirty Diana COVERD by _**

**_The Weeknd (- yes that's how you spell it) _**

* * *

Klaus gave the performance of his life. He walked off sage and set his mic down and all he could think about was going home to his girlfriend Camille.

He walked in his dressing room and his breath stop. "Oh no, oh no." There stood another blonde beauty how happen to be the drummer of his band. Caroline Forbes. She was up for a thrill and she loved the band boys according to Tyler Lockwood and it seem Klaus was her next main course. She walked over and put her hand on Klaus's arm.

"No!" He said roughly pulling away. "I know about so just take you hand off me." Strangely a smiled rose on her face and she just took a step closer to him.

"And what exactly do you know?" She batted her eye lashes and but her lip running her finger down his tone chest.

"I know your every move. So won't you please let me be." Caroline circled him with a smile on her face.

"And like your see innocent." Caroline pushed him down on the chair and straddled him. Her legs wrapped around him holding him down.

"I've been here times before, But I was to blind to see. That you seduce every man. This time you won't seduce me." He stood up and unwrapped her from him and walked to the door.

Caroline sat on his chair and twirled around spinning her finger in her finger she looks up saying. "That's ok. Hey baby do what you please." Klaus stop and turn other and he couldn't help, but smile. He said nothing. As she swayed her hips walking towards him. "I have the stuff the you want." Klaus looked at her up and down biting his lip at the sight of her body. "I am the thing that you need." She whispered in a dangerously low tone. Caroline looked him deep in the eyes as he played with the ends of her hair. Klaus leaned forward, so their lips brushed but she pulled away just as fast. "There's no turning back." He smiled and grabbed her by the waist roughing causing her to whimper and lifted her up. Caroline smiled and pressed her lips to his.

Klaus cleared his desk with on hand never breaking contact with Caroline. He shoved her on the table and begun kissing down her neck. All the thoughts of not letting her seduce him flew out the window along with the thoughts of his girlfriend Camille. Caroline grabbed his hands and brought them to her two harden nipple breast. He faced her a gentle squeezed and he felt her moan leave her thought as his kissed down to her collar-bone. Her hands made their way to the huge bulge in his pant and she clasped her hand around it.

Klaus pulled back surprised. Camille never touch him like this let alone let him touch her like this. "Oh dear god." She moaned as his hands slip between her thighs rubbing her already soaked pussy. He wasn't surprised to say she wasn't wearing underwear this woman came for one purpose and one purpose only.

"Not god love..Klaus."

"UHHH!" Caroline moaned loudly as Klaus shoved three fingers into her. It felt like a flash Caroline felt the hard desk under her.

"What happen to not being seduce?" She moaned as he finger fucked her and his mouth sucking the top of her breast. She felt his smile on her chest as he pulled away and stop everything.  
"What?" She complain sitting up.

He grabbed his jacket and walked to the door "finish yourself off sweetheart." He teased licking his fingers clean in front of her before exiting the room.

* * *

Klaus walked through his front door and walked in to the bed room where Camille sleep peacefully. He went straight to the bathroom and took a long cold shower. When he walked out his dressing room he regretting it knowing he need a release. He gripped his own shaft and pumped himself hard and fast. He leaned against the wall and images of not Camille who usually his muse, but Caroline popped in his mind. He finish himself like he told Caroline to do before crawling into bed with Camille.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pull her close. He placed his lips to her bare shoulder, but of he knew that was going to start world war 3 he wouldn't have done it in the first place. She yelled at him for thinking she was a whore and he had to sleep on the couch and yet again he regretted walking out on Caroline.

* * *

Caroline threw her head back breathing heavily after full feeling Klaus's wishes and finished herself. She thought of him touching her and licking his hand clean from her juices. She walked to her car and drove home thinking there is always tomorrow.

* * *

Klaus walked towards his band who were trying figure out what happened what happen in the dressing room and why the desk was destroy. He blushed slightly and when they asked him he just answered with an I don't know.

They all stop talking at the site of Caroline walking in. "Oh sorry about the table boys." She smiled at Klaus and sat in a seat right across from him.  
"I was having fun with a guy and he have the nerves to walk out on me and told me to finish myself."

Klaus couldn't stop himself asking: "Did you?" The other band members seem as eager to know as he was. Most of them sat up and place a pillow over themselves. With Caroline being the only girl in the band they seem to really 'care' about her to make sure she was 'satisfy' her.

"Yes." She whispered seductively leaning forward to Klaus. "Of course I had to think about him touching me, kissing me...finger fucking me." Klaus looked away and grabbed the pillow away from one of the guys who just used his hands to try to cover himself. "I thought about him licking my juices from his hands." She wonder if he had to go finish himself. "What about him?" She asked out loud but the west ion was to Klaus. "Do you think he finished himself."

"All night." He smirked at her.

"Well I'm going to my dressing room to don't be afraid to call if you need anything."

"Okay I think we can all agree practice is over?" Klaus said and like roach seeing light they all ran away.

* * *

Klaus walked to Caroline's dressing room and banged on the door. When she opened it he didn't giver a chance to say anything before attacking his lips to hers. She didn't have time to think before her was press against him and the wall. He lifted her legs and put them around his waist. Her black silk robe rose up past her thighs.

After several minutes all the clothes was off and Klaus had hard sex with her. "She has the nerves to tell me I don't have respect." With each word he thrust himself in to her meeting Caroline's sweet spot each time.

Caroline rolled them over and moved her hips with his. "She sounds like total bitch." She moaned out clawing at his chest.

Klaus felt his high coming as she spun her hips around and a slow rate. Her wall clench around him getting tighter and tighter making him harder and harder. That was until she quickly got off him.

"What the hell?" He yelled out of breath.

Caroline put her robe on and turn back to him. "You can finish yourself off. Right?" Klaus clenched his fist and stood up. He felt like the worlds biggest dick if this is how he left her yesterday. Hot and horny craving for more.

"No ma'am not so fast!" He grabbed her waist and threw her over his back. "Klaus!" She screamed laughing. She felt her ass coming out the robe and she knew Klaus felt it too, because he gave her a nice hard squeeze.

Klaus laid her down on the table and gentle untied her robe. "Where does this leave us?" She whispered for the first time with the fear of rejection.

"I don't know lets just enjoy the moment, love." He slowly slid into her making a sweet moan come from her mouth. He no longer took her hard and rough but sweet and gentle. He didn't kiss her demanding passion, he kissed her with it coming naturally.

Klaus wrapped his arm around her waist and her head rested on his tone bare chest. She put her arm under her chin and looked up at him. She says:

"I have to go home, Cause I'm real tired you see, But I hate sleepin' alone." She looked open at him with pure love in her eyes. "Why don't you come with me?"

Klaus felt his air get stuck in his throat. Camille that's where he should be not with Caroline. He was just leading her on. Klaus sat up and rubbed his head. Caroline brought her robe to her chest and covered herself. Who was she kidding. Since she got in this band she tried to get Klaus to be with her, so she when tried being slutty for him, but clearly this was a waste. She got to her feet and began to get dress quickly.

Klaus grabbed her hand and said "Camille is at home, She's probably worried tonight. I didn't call on the phone to say that I'm alright."

Caroline gripped his shirt and he could have sworn there were tears in her eyes. She bit her lip and met his gaze. She said "I'm all yours tonight."

Something about that made Klaus smile. Not for the sex but for the feeling of being with her and holding her. She wasn't like Camille and it was good. He liked being with her made him feel wanted. Klaus brushed his hand on her cheek about to say something, but his phone went off. "You should get that." She whispered leaning into his hand before turning to put her shoes on.

At that he ran to the phone saying:

'Baby I'm alright. Unlock the door because I forgot the key." He lied knowing he would get home very, very late.

Caroline felt a pain in her heart knowing it wasn't her he choose. She would never come first it was always Camille. "Why are you coming home late!?" She heard the fire-breathing dragon bitch yell on the other side of the phone.

Klaus looked up at Caroline and gave her a sad smile. "Band practice is longer than usually."

"You and that stupid band will never amount to anything! Just come home and get yourself a real job!" Klaus clenched his throat wishing for a moment Camille was a guy so he could knock her the fuck out, but what he had forgotten was Caroline was in the room and she loved the band just as much as him. She snatched the phone and said with a sick, twisted, sexy, voice. "Klaus's not coming back."

"Who the hell is this?!"

"Caroline. The drummer of the band that will never amount to anything!" She shot out with venom.

"And why isn't Klaus going to come back he will never leave me!" Caroline laughed and looked at Klaus shaking her head.

"Oh but he has left you! Want to know how I know?" Klaus didn't know if he should be scared or happy what was happening before him. Sure him and Caroline had fun, but him and Camille weren't at a good place now and he didn't want Caroline to feel like a second choice.

"And why is that? Do tell!"

"Because he's slepping with me." Caroline hung up then phone and handed it back to him with fear in her eyes. She was just so mad she didn't mean to say that.

Klaus veins on the side of his neck pop out and he didn't know if it was angry towards her or Camille. Klaus quickly took three steps towards her making her walk back quickly hitting a wall behind her.

He placed his hands on the slide of her face and leaned forward. "What am I'm going to do with you?" Caroline turn her head and closed her eyes. She just didn't know what to say let alone what to think.

"I'm sorry." She whispered with a tear falling down her face. He placed a finger under her chin and turn her head to face him.

"Don't be." He kissed her gently and pulled away with a smile. "Tell me what is it you really want from me Caroline?"

She looked up at him and smiled "I'll be your night lovin' thing. I'll be the freak you can taunt, and I don't care what you say. I want to go too far. I'll be your everything, If you make me your star."

Klaus smiled and took her in his arms. This was going to be a fun pair and he surely wouldn't let her go so easy she wanted to be his star, so he would make her one. He will show her she is a god among ants that now one will ever take away from him or take him away from her.

* * *

**_what do you think? _**

**_tell me what you want you next pair to he and the idea you want of I'm just going to do another Klaroline. _**

**_I will even do delena and stelena! Any pair I don't care. _**

**_Well just not forwood! thats where I draw the line! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**This one shot is for KKhushi a Daroline fanfic:) I hope you enjoy:) **

* * *

"Please to meet you." The brown-haired girl said smiling seductively at the two brothers. "But call me Katherine."

Damon eyes widen at her beauty he never seen anything as beautiful as her. Well that was till her friend step out the wagon and stood next to her lady friend.

"Please Katherine let the boys be. They are too pure to be seduce by you." The blonde smiled.

Katherine rolled her eyes and held her hand out towards Damon. "Hello my good sir, may you help my with my belongings." Damon nodded lost in his trace and walked straight towards the blond girl.

"Excuse me for being to forward, but was tis your name?"

Katherine cleared her throat and brought the attention back on her.

"These bags are far to heavy for myself to carry if you don't mind I ask of your help."

Damon nodded and looked at Stefan. "Get Miss Katherine's bags I shall attend to this blond beauty that stands before me."

Katherine groan and walked to the door and stop. "May I come in your lovely home."

"Why of course." Stefan said holding the door open for her.

"Katherine will have a fit." The blond girl laughed holding her one bag she had. Katherine seemed to have about ten. Why did she only get one.

"And why is that M'lady." Damon asked amused.

"She likes all attention on her. Your little complement to me might have cost you all chances you had with her."

"Not to be rude M'lady but I find you far more...appealing than her."

"My name is Caroline." Damon smiled and picked her hand up to his lips.

"Nice to meet you. Miss Caroline."

* * *

"He is dreamy, is he not?" Katherine asked.

"Yes and his blue eyes-"

Katherine broke out into a giggle covering her mouth. "I was speaking of Sir Stefan." Katherine giggled again and laid back on her bed. "I was thinking of asking him to the founders ball, but now that you mention it Damon is quiet the looker. He will have to do instead."

"Katherine!" Caroline stood up in anger. "Do not clam both men as yours you know what happen last time. You almost ended up dead for a sacrifice."

Katherine turn and flash to Caroline so they came face to face "If it wasn't for me finding you, you would be dead, so didn't forget who you are speaking to." Katherine threaten with a sweet smile.

"Please Caroline clam yourself. I'm just stating that Damon and I would go well together. As well as Stefan and I. Damon likes me. He told me himself." Even thought Caroline knew her words to be lies, because Damon would tell her how much he couldn't stand the sight of Katherine. It still hurt to hear.

There was a knock at the door and Katherine smiled. "I wonder which brother is here...for ME."

Damon brushed his hair to the side and waited for the door to open. "Hello." He heard a sicken voice say.

"Hello miss Katherine. Is lady Caroline there."

"Yes. Yes she is but she is a bit detain now my I leave a message." The door shut in his face and he heard sounds of screamed to stop and crashes of glass.

As he turn to walk away and angelic voice. "Hello Damon." He looked back and saw Caroline breathing heavily. Her hair was a mess and her corset was out-of-place.

"Hello Miss Caroline." He laughed causing her to blush. "You look amazing on this fine morning."

"Oh stop it." She laugh trying to brush down her curls. "What is it you wish to speak to me about?" Damon held his bedroom door open as Caroline walked in. Damon tried to stay focus as she fixed her corset. "May you tie it up please."

Damon nodded trying to find his words. "I wish to take you to the founders ball." Caroline smiled and moved her hair to one side.

"I gladly accept your offer." Damon smiled feeling like he just took over the world. Now the next task tested his skills of being a gentleman.

Damon pulled the corset making it tight. With every tug she was pulled back just a little till the point there was little but no room between them two.

Caroline closed her eyes as she felt his fingers trail a line down the part of her bare back. She leaned against his chest and let out a soft moan. She quickly covered her mouth and took a few steps forward. "Oh my god I did not mean to do that!" She cried. Her face red and she face palmed herself.

"It is okay." He smiled taking her hand and walking her out the room.

* * *

Damon and Stefan got ready together as their dates got ready on their own. "I see you seem to enjoy Miss Caroline's company." Stefan spoke up.

"She is wonderful."

"Really?" Stefan asked with a smile "I have yet to properly meet her. I have been so caught up with Katherine." Don nodded in disgust with her name and looked in the mirror. "We look great, brother. No need to fret." Stefan laughed.

"Please brother I always look good." Damon laughed.

"Isn't that the truth." They turn to see Katherine with a mad face towards Caroline, and Caroline with a happy face towards Damon.

"Shall we get going!" Katherine commanded not letting Damon and Caroline alone for the rest of the night.

* * *

Damon chase Caroline through the maze like garden. Her giggles gave away her from her hiding places. "I hear you." He giggled. Damon smiled as he got closer and closer towards the stop he heard giggling at. She was so perfect and her laugh could brighten up anyone's day. "Got you!" He yelled diving behind a bush only to get met with twigs and leaves.

"Caroline?" He called out scared something had happen to her because he could no longer hear her. "Caroline!" He stood to his feet only to have someone knock him back down.

"Boo!" She yelled. Her hair fell to the side. Her chest pressed to his as she laid on him. "Were you scared?" She asked biting her lip playing with his shirt.

Damon smiled and gently laid her down on her back hovering over her. He watched her chest raise and fall at a fast pace. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Her ran his hand down her face to her lips.

"You say that all the time." She blushed turning away, but that didn't stop him.

"Yet, I mean it more and more every time." Damon lowered his lips to her neck and gently kissing her.

"We can not." Caroline said sitting up fast. "Katherine has marked you as hers the day we came." Damon clenched his fist and helped her up walking her towards his home. "Katherine means nothing to me. She is but a-" Caroline shut him up by grabbing his shirt and pressing her lips to his. Damon reacted fast and wrapped his arms around her kissing her back just as demanded.

"I fear I must leave." She whispered pulling away. Damon never let go of her waist.

"Why must you always do what Katherine ask of you?" He spat her name out with hatred trying to see what he pathetic brother saw in her.

"She has done things for me that I am thankful for. She saved me."

"You act as if she gave you a new life."

"She did, Damon." Caroline cupped his face and looked straight at him. "I wish to show you something but once I do I fear you will no longer see me as being... Beautiful."

"I would never think anything but Caroline. Calling you beautiful is actually just an understatement because there is yet a word to describe your beauty." Damon ran his hand up her arm to her chin.

"Promise you won't fear me."

"I promise." Apart of her knew Damon was lying. The way his heart beat when she had him promise was enough proof, but there was not turning back now.

Caroline pushed out her fangs and exposed her devil black eyes, her veins were visible on her porcelain skin. She listen to his heart. It had not jumped up pace. He did not fear her.

"What are you?" He asked running his fingers under her eyes.

"Vampire." She sent everything away and looked at him with her normal face.

Damon's heart dropped at that moment. She was a vampire! His father killed vampires. "Caroline my father..."

"I know, I've been careful but it is Katherine I fear who will expose us. Her and Stefan's relationship isn't safe. She feeds from him and I think your father has started to notice." She bit her lips and leaned in to kiss him one finally time. "Now you see why I'm why I am the way with Katherine. She is my maker she saved me."

_Caroline was the finest woman in all Rosewood. Her father was a wealth man by dirty business. _

_Then there was Tyler Lockwood the man every girl dreamt of marrying. He was also Rosewood finest. His father also wealthy but from being town mayor. Tyler craved for Caroline and due to a deal with the two fathers he got her. _

_She grew love for him. He was a great man with everything he did they were due to be married soon. Till one day, one day Tyler's true colors came out when he was with his friends and he was drunk._

_"Hey, Caroline." He swayed his words almost falling over. _

_"Hey Tyler." She smiled. It was a little past 11 PM and she was trying to hurry home knowing the streets weren't safe at this time._

_"Why don't you come here girl." His friends eyed her like candy sending chills down her spine, but she did as he said. "I was just talking about you." He smiled and began to kiss her neck. _

_"Ty-Tyler" she struggled pushing him away. "Your drunk." Caroline fixed her jacket and fixed herself. "It's late. I'll see you tomorrow...sober." Caroline began to walk away but she felt a strong force pull her back. _

_"Don't you walk away from me." Tyler squeezed her in anger causing her to whimper. "Now lets put on a show for my friends." He tore off the buttons to her jacket and threw her on the cold, hard ground. _

"He and his friends beat and raped me that night. That's when Katherine found me. She smelt the blood. I thought she was going to help me but she did better. She turn me." She finished cleaning her tears from the corner of her eye. Caroline couldn't help but smile thinking how much she loved being a vampire. "But I had my revenge." She gave a wicked smiled that scared Damon to his bones. "I went after all of them...one by one." She stood up and looked at her red and black dress running her hands down it. "I got him last so he knew I was coming. I wanted him to fear me. I wore my weeding dress when I killed him. Not even now have I ever seen so much blood."

Damon didn't know what to say do he just acted on his first impulse. "I would never hurt you." Damon kissed her shoulder than up to her neck. "Do you wish to feed from me." He asked

Caroline eyes went widen and she shook her head. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You would never hurt me." Caroline nodded and let her vampire features take over. She bit into his neck and began to drink his blood, but once it hit her mouth she felt as if someone shiver razor blades down her throat. She gripped the mirror to hold herself up but fell tumbling to the ground with the full size mirror crashing next to her. "Damon." She wheezed with tears in her eyes. "Why?"

Damon fell on her knees next to her "I don't know? This wasn't my doing." Right when he said that the door shot open and Katherine walked in.

"I told you Caroline. Damon was mine." Katherine smiled and went on her knees next to her 'friend' that felt like she was dipped in battery acid. Katherine walked towards Damon brushing his hair to the side looking back at Caroline. "Too bad he won't remember any of this." She threw Damon to the wall knocking him out.

"Now what am I going to do with you."

* * *

That's all Damon remember from that horrible day. Even when he turn he could never remember what happen to Caroline. She trusted him and he failed her due to Katherine compulsion. It's been 100 years and it never got easier. He fell in love with Katherine started a feud between him an his brother but after council took her and killed him with vampire blood in him, he learnt what Katherine really did to get him. Compulsion.

Tears filled his eyes as he thought about Caroline's laugh and smile. He thought about how he would never get to hold her again.

"Hello brother. Happy birthday ." He looked up and saw Stefan standing at his door way. After many years of begging and nagging Stefan finally got him to come back to this small tragic town.

"Stefan you know birthdays mean nothing ." Damon said not giving him the time of day. Stefan was still heart-broken over the loss of Katherine not that Damon cared he just wanted to slightest be of a clue of what happen to Caroline on that day.

"I have to tell you brother. Something that might change your life."

"What is it brother?"

"One the night of the comet Caroline had been taken away."

"Yes I know, brother. I was there."

"But what you don't know is what Katherine did to her. I never thought it was important telling you till the comet passed again because that's what Emily used to get her power."

"The comet passed two days ago Stefan. what are you talking about?"

"I got you something or should I say someone." Stefan open the door wider and Damon couldn't believe his eyes. Their stood Caroline. She was there she was alive but how.

"Hello Damon." She said with tears in her eyes. Her smile was perfect as always. Damon felt he hasn't seen her in a thousands of years he just couldn't believe his eyes.

"How are you here?" He flashed in front of her touching her face to see if she was real. She turn her head and kissed his hand gentle causing him to shiver.

"Stefan freed me from the tomb that Katherine left me to rot in."

Without waiting for his reply Caroline rose herself on her tippy toes and kissed him hard missing the taste of his mouth.

"I missed you." She smiled kissing him again. Damon held her in his arms with tears streaming down his face. She's back! She's really back, but this time he never planed on loosing her. That was a promise.

* * *

**Okay what next time mama what you want lol, I'll do any pairing expect (Klaus with anyone that's not Caroline) and not FORWOOD!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Caroline didn't know what Tyler and Hayley were planning together for the winter wonderland. She didn't know about they're plain for the witch to mess with the blood line so they could kill Klaus...she just didn't know anything.**

* * *

Caroline rubbed her neck opening her eyes slowly still feeling the pain of a broken neck. "That bitch I'm going to kill her!" She said standing up trying to keep your balance. She walked out the restroom and heard Hayley's voice smiling wickedly coming closer to her revenge. "They should be in the woods waiting for the witch." Caroline stop in her footsteps confused what witch, who was they, and where was Klaus didn't he notices she was missing. Something wasn't right with this picture. "Hayley?" It was Tyler's voice she only heard him like that a few times, but never towards her. His voice was so gentle. "Thank you for helping with this." he said. HELP! Help with what? Caroline bit her tongue to keep her from screaming out loud to find out what the hell was going on. "Anything for you Ty." Caroline pressed herself closer to the door and listen for more voices, but there was no more.

"What the hell?" Caroline whispered. How did they leave that fast? It's not possible to leave to fast even with vampire speed on your side. But of course the next sound conform her thought. They hadn't left. They haven't even moved. Caroline felt tears rise to her eyes as she heard Tyler's groans and Hayley's moans.

She rubbed her head and tumbled to the side a little leaning on the wall for support. She closed her eyes and began to cry. Klaus was right Tyler did cheat on her she was nothing more than to fool that got played. Caroline tried to block out the moans and the clothes tearing, but she couldn't she heard everything and she couldn't take it. Every sound of moans and tearing broke her second by second. Why couldn't she have just listened to the one person who actually wants to make her happy despite who it is with. Klaus wouldn't lie to her about something like that, yet she didn't believe him. But what kills her the most was the little voice in the back of her mind telling her Klaus was telling the truth to her the time and she was just to blind to see it. She ran past the corner grabbing them each by their throats with all the strength in her body. "You lied to me!" She yelled at Tyler throwing them to the floor roughly, and again using her speed to pin them to the next wall.

"No matter what I do you people always stab me in the back! The only person who never hurt me is Klaus and his is god knows where right now!" Caroline grip both of them tighter and tighter while tears fell down her face.

"I'm doing this to protect you." Caroline pulled her arm back and slammed him on the wall again. "You slept with the whore to save me from Klaus who has done nothing TO ME." Tyler grabbed her wrist trying to speak through her hold.

"Af...after to..night hhhe will bbb...be dead." All the anger that was once in Caroline was gone and all that was left fear. What did they mean he would be dead? He is the Original Hybrid he couldn't be killed.

"Wh...what do you mean he will be dead?" she stuttered out still trying to soak everything in.

"Ty...ler there's something you should know" Hayley said. Caroline drop the both of them watching as they both fell to the ground trying to catch their breath. "Klaus wasn't meant to die I needed to find my family but they had to be a sacrifice." Hayley said with in a low voice.

"Hayley what did you do?" Tyler's said standing up confused and scared at what would happen.

"I'm sorry Tyler but if you don't leave now you will never make it out alive." Caroline grabbed Hayley hair and threw her to the wall.

"You sent innocent people to their graves," Caroline kicked Hayley in the face and looked back at Tyler who was still trying to soak everything in. "And you" she grabbed him and forced him to look in her eyes so he could see the pain she felt.

"I loved you and stood by you no matter what. How could you keep something from me this big."

"Because I knew you would try to stop me from killing him." Tyler used his strength and pushed Caroline off him to the next wall taking her me the neck.

"The hell I would if you kill him, I will die, you will die, and we will all be dead. Klaus had never done anything wrong." Caroline fought against Tyler's grip shoving him towards Hayley. "Yes, he killed Jenna, yes he tried to kill Elena, and more things, but like we haven't killed anyone before. The guy at the carnival he had a family people who loved him. The only difference between us and Klaus is we have each other we have people to love and he is alone."

Caroline took steps closer to them still crying, but her tears were new. At lease for someone new. They were for Klaus. "He lived 1000 years alone, unloved, and hurt he deserves to die as much as the rest of us."

"How could you say that he is a killer that's why he is alone. he has no reason to be hurt, and he is heartless that's why no one loves him." Tyler yelled standing up trying to stand up to Caroline.

"I LOVE HIM!" Caroline yelled out without thinking, but she didn't care. Not about Tyler, and sure ass hell not about Hayley. "I love him, Tyler. In some weird way Stefan even loves him...he has lots of people, but he hasn't and wouldn't hurt me like you have."

Hayley stood up and tried to get Caroline from behind, but Caroline turn around and stabbed her hand in her chest ripping out her heart watching her body fall the ground. "NO!" Tyler yelled running next to Hayley's body and began to weep. "What have you done!" Tyler said grabbing her by her arms pushing her to the wall biting her in the neck.

Caroline eyes widen as he bite her and she pushed him in the floor sitting on top of him.

"I guess you can't blame Klaus for that one can you." She said crying stabbing her hand in his chest grabbing her heart and squeezing it till it burst in her hands. Caroline screamed angrily and ran to Hayley and began ripping her apart limb by limb till she felt satisfied. Caroline did the same to Tyler, but felt poetic. She put the bodies back together and had them holding hands. Caroline looked down and smiled feeling the blood lust. She now understood why Stefan ripped the body's apart. It made the kill all the more fun.

Caroline stood up and walked away from the bodies with blood all over her covering her once baby blue dress. Her hair and clothes was covered with Hayley's blood, and her legs and arms with Tyler's. Not bothers to get herself kill Caroline decide she needs a drink.

Klaus walked back from the woods with blood all over him and sword in his hand. He felt betrayed Caroline had to know about the plan. His little hybrid had tried kill him, theirs no way she hadn't known. He never done and thing personally to Caroline, but no matter how good he tried being towards her she always hated him.

He walked into the empty bar where he saw her sitting in the bar with what look like Blood all over her. He saw the human giving her a pity look trying to take away her bottle of bourbon, but she pulled it back. "Don't, I think I deserved it for tonight." Klaus stared as the human still didn't understand and somehow manage not to say anything about her look. Probably compulsion.

The human girl tried again to take the bottle away from Caroline, but that only angered her. Klaus saw something he never thought he would see Caroline do. She reached across the bar and broke the good neck getting a new bottle.

Klaus walked over to her not sure if her felt his presence. "Hello love" Klaus said taking the bottle from her hands.

"Hello Klaus." Caroline said grabbing another one from behind the counter chugging it down. "You missed one hell of a speech I gave." She teased drunkly with a smile, that quickly faded as she brother the drink to her mouth.

"And what was that my death speech?" he responded bitterly with anger taking a swing at his bottle.

"I didn't know what Tyler planed!" She said seriously looking up at him for the first time seeing the blood all over him. Caroline for the first time also looking at herself seeing the body "Aren't we the pair drinking ourselves away covered all in blood." She laughed, but he wasn't amused. Klaus was anything but amused her truly wanted to hurt Caroline for the first time, but he couldn't. He loved too much so her decide to do the next best thing and started to walk away.

Caroline bit her lip not knowing what to do so she let her heart take control.  
she pulled him back to her, so they were nose to nose and her body was pressed against his and the bar. "I serious Klaus I didn't know"

"Don't Caroline. no matter what you say I'm going to kill that Lockwood boy and his little whore of a she-wolf." Klaus tried to walk away again, but she pulled him back making him annoyed.

"You can't Klaus." She said almost in a whisper.

"oh and why is that." Klaus brushed hair out of her face and lifted her head to meet his gaze so she could see the hate in his gaze.

"Because I already ripped apart." Caroline said grabbing the bottle of bourbon from behind her not loosening her grip on Klaus shirt. "I put a new meaning in the word 'Rippah.'" She mocked the last part attempting his accent.

Klaus smiled a little visualizing her words. He grabbed her waist and felt sorry when he saw I her eyes she was beginning to cry again. "And right before that I confessed my love for you." She turn around and threw money on the bar removing herself from the tight space of Klaus and the bar.

Caroline reached up on her toes and pressed her lips on his grabbing the back of his neck.

Klaus moved his lips went hers closing his eyes enjoying every moment of it and missing her as they pulled away and she rested her forehead on his whispering. "For what's its worth I don't think you're a monster." Caroline set herself back down and walked away from him leaving the bar and a dumbfounded Klaus.

**what do you think tell me what you want:) **


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline walked down the streets of New Orléans with her head held high. She learned something new. Something heart wrenching that would make any man run with their tail tucked between their legs. Klaus got Hayley pregnant, but only he didn't.

**Flashback -**

_"Just say, be the love of my life!" Caroline begged. "Love me more than you hate him." _

_"I'm sorry Care, I can't do that." Tyler cried packing his things, walking around her to get around the room. _

_"No! No! No! Do to you dare walk away from me, Tyler I swear to god if you take one more step we'er done, no more surprises, no more excuses, no more chances. We are done." _

_Tyler turn to her slowly and ran his hand through his hair. "I can't stay, Care. Not now. Not ever. I'm in too deep." _

_She stomped over to him and slapped him across the face. "Don't you dare called me Care!" She cried hitting his chest while tears fell down her face. "What is you leaving have to do with Klaus? He let us be together, Tyler. A shot for happiness." _

_Tyler snapped and grabbed Caroline by the arms shaking her roughly. "My shot for happiness is in New Orléans with Hayley! The woman I LOVE, who is New Orléans pretending to be pregnant with Klaus's child." Caroline felt her heart-break. Tyler loosen his grip and his eyes widen. He hadn't meant to say all of that. _

_"Caroline-" _

_"Don't!" She yelled grabbing his suit case and throwing it out the door. "Go Tyler Leave See if I care! All you people ever do his hurt me, use me, and lie to me. While I'm DONE. So get the fuck out my dorm. NOW." Tyler didn't move a muscle. _

_"Caroline I'm sorry." _

_"Your sorry! Your sorry for what? Falling in love with her or being here with me!" Tyler stood in Silence as Caroline circled him. "You ripped out my heart, so I with rip out yours." And she did just that_.

**-end of flash back-**

Caroline walked into a bar ordering a vodka on rocks. She looked up and saw the bartender staring at her with hatred. "Can I help you?" Caroline asked.

"No." The girl said rudely walking away. Caroline rolled her eyes and looked at a African man singing his heart out on stage. Caroline got up and walked forward in the crowd to the front role. The man was HOT, but of course not where as good-looking as Klaus. She looked down at his hand and saw his daylight ring. Caroline frowned and hadn't notice him staring right back at her. "Hello little lady, you in the front." Caroline looked around and pointed to herself.

"Me?" She asked.

"Yeah, who are you?" He asked jumping off the stage and walking towards her with a flirty smile on his face.

"My name is Caroline." She answered cautiously.

"Caroline." The man smiled at the way her name rolled of his tongue. He reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

Caroline badly wanted to push him away but she didn't know this town nor what she was walking into. "Let me guess," she asked taking a sip of her drink. "You're a cocky vampire who gets what he wants?" She clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth twirling her hair in her hands.

He smiled and put his hand out. "My name is Marcel, I'm the king of the quarter." Caroline rose her eye brow if Klaus was there wouldn't he already made himself king. She looked at all the vampires in the bar looking at her with surprised.

Caroline took his hand, and he yanked her forward pulling her in his arms. "Let me guess seeing the way you carry your self you're a..." He taped his chin pretending to think. "You are a run away." Caroline looked up at him with rough eyes. "Did I hit a nerve?" He asked with a smile.

Caroline pulled herself away. "This has been fun but I need to go."

"Wait." Marcel called out to her. "You're a new vampire so come to the vampire ball tonight...you might find it very... interesting." He handed Caroline an invitation and smile.

Caroline turn around and saw Rebekah walking in the bar and she stop seeing Caroline. "You."

"You." Caroline said back with as much confusion till she remembered about Klaus and 'his baby.'

"You to know each other."

Caroline saw it in Rebekah's eyes. No one could know her real connections to her family. "Once upon a time I went to a bar, she went to a bar and we got a little to drunk and had some good old _lesbian_ fun." Caroline lied easily. Rebekah laughed at her good lying skills, but poor lie.

"What?" Marcel asked not really buying it. "Oh noting I'm just remembering what she could do with that sharp little tongue of hers." Caroline faked a blush and crossed her arms.

"Yes, but the morning after wasn't fun."

"I know." Rebekah smiled walking towards the pair. "You thought I compelled you."

"Well I'm not a lesbian so I still see that being the only explanation."

"Well tough I didn't." Rebekah smiled enjoy Caroline at the moment.

Caroline walked towards her and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear letting her hand rest on her cheek. "Well we need to caught up later than and talk." Caroline said giving her knowing eyes.

"Fine but now I'm going to speak to my second favorite blond." Rebekah walked towards the bar where the bartender who killed her with looks was at.

"So you and Rebekah huh?"

"Oh men and there dirty minds, I really just want to 'talk' to her." Caroline walked out the bar and Marcel followed.

Rebekah was beyond confused why Caroline was in time, and why she lied not that it was a problem. "Cami." Rebekah smiled.

"So you and that bitch huh?" Rebekah wanted to life. No matter where Caroline went someone always hated her.

"No, but we couldn't let Marcel know that. So are you coming to the ball?" She asked changing the subject quickly.

"I'm not sure mostly yes." Camille through her rag down on the bar. "If that girl goes I could so her that Who really got the power her. Seeing that your brother that is 1 thousand years old likes me." Rebekah wanted to laugh. Nik like Camille, please Klaus still goes around drawing pictures of Caroline all the damn time. Just yesterday they talked about her.

-**flashback**-

_"How do you think Caroline is?" Klaus asked out of the blue while Rebekah was on her computer, and Elijah was helping Hayley. _

_"Who?" Elijah asked. _

_"Caroline is just a bitch that doesn't know how to keep her legs closed." Hayley snared. Before Klaus could say anything Rebekah stood up from the computer and flashed towards her. _

_"Speaking from the girl who is pregnant, you know I might not get along with Caroline, but she is twice the woman you would ever be." _

_Elijah pulled Hayley away and again asked. "Who." Rebekah picked up her laptop and looked at Klaus giving him a soft smiling knowing if it had been Caroline who was magically pregnant he would give her the world to protect her. _

_"No one you have to worry about Elijah, now Klaus you are my date to the monster bash so go pick a suit and help me shop." Rebekah said as a demand and not a choice. _

**-flash back end- **

"Yea I can total see it, my brother is like in love with you." Rebekah said sarcastically to Camille. "and Marcel too, wait no he just followed Caroline out." Rebekah gave her fake puppy eyes as Camille gave her the same look she gave Caroline.

"Well when they see me today, they won't even be able to breathe." Why are you that ugly Rebekah thought.

"Well I will see you later."

* * *

Caroline looked through the clothes trying to find what to wear for later when she felt a presence behind her. Caroline smiled and teased without turning to face them. "What are you here to finally see what my sharp tongue can do?"

Rebekah walked towards her. "Ha Ha Ha Ha, very funny." She picked up a dress from a rack that Caroline had yet gone to and on zipped the plastic bag from it. "I'm just picking up my dress, but the better question is, why are you here?"

Caroline finally turn to face her and smiled. "That's between me and your brother." Rebekah smiled and felt like she was about to make her older brothers world once she has him and her meet again at the ball. "Do you know what Klaus will think...because I'm here?"

"Caroline there's something you should know."

"Hayley, and the baby. I know, I know I just let your brother go one to many times." Rebekah smiled.

"He will be pleased that you are here." Caroline smiled and turn back towards the racks. "What is he like? I mean had he changed?" Caroline asked.

"He misses you...I think you're the thing he thinks about to keep him sane in this war were in with Marcel." Caroline eyes flashed up to her. "That is a story for another time." Caroline nodded and turn back around.

"Let me guess you're gonna be a demon." Caroline smirked at Rebekah.

"Yes, and you an angel."

"Nope."

"A demon."

"Nope, well sort of. You will have to wait and see. What's Klaus gonna to be."

"The devil, Caroline are you really here for my brother..."

Caroline looked up and had a smile on her face. Rebekah seen the same smile but on Klaus when they would talk about Caroline at times. "Yea, I am." They talked a few more Minutes and Caroline said how she loved on his hair was at his families ball and Rebekah remembers she did his hair that day, so she would do it again.

* * *

Rebekah walked in the house with a smiled plastered on her face. "What's with you?" Hayley asked with Klaus and Elijah walking up behind her. Rebekah began to smile more from excitement.

"Nothing, nothing at all." She looked towards Klaus and grabbed his and pulled him up the stairs. "Let's get ready and I'm doing your hair like at mothers ball."

* * *

Caroline was still in the store trying to find the last of her costume. She groan walking to the last rack. God please let this be it. She pushed past all the long gowns and groan, but then she saw it. She saw the dress she would wear that will send Klaus over the edged. It was a Black and Red Corset with a Lace Trim and Black Tutu. She noted that she already had back pumps now only on thing was missing, the gloves.

Caroline bought the dress and ran across the street to a accessories store and found them almost instantly. The dress was red and black dating gothic corset gloves. She ran to her apartment she compelled herself and got ready.

* * *

Rebekah walked in the ball with Klaus in her arm. She looked around and spotted Camille instantly. "Did you invite her here?" Klaus asked looking at the sexy girl in front of him.

"Yes to get at Marcel, the irony."

"What?" Klaus asked confused.

"She came as an angel but she was acting like a real butch today."

Klaus laughed and looked up at Camille staring at him. Camille walked towards them. "Hey Klaus!" She smiled showing off her costume of being a white angel. Rebekah rolled her eyes at what she wore it was so Un 'original' pun intended. She looked up at Marcel who also walked towards them.

"Hey Rebekah where's your Lesbian lover." Klaus's eyes shot up and Rebekah got red.

"You're a total ass, you know that." Marcel laughed.

"Well she was really cute."

"Well we lied, we never had sex she just doesn't trust you, nor do I so you may leave me be." Marcel smile fell and he grabbed Camille and walked away.

She believes you love her."

"What!" Klaus almost did yelled. "I don't love anyone."

"Not even Caroline."

"That's different sister." He looked up at her with soft eyes. "She not just anyone."

* * *

Rebekah was flustered. She ran up and done looking for Caroline, but there was no sign of her. She began walking back to join her brother, but when she saw him his faced showed he was in love, he saw something. She filled his eyes and meet Caroline.

* * *

Klaus sat at his table angry. Rebekah just up and left him. He didn't even want to come. After talking about Caroline he felt exposed, naked almost.

He stood up ready to leave but something caught his eye. Okay more like someone. It was his love, his humanity, his life, and his light. It was Caroline. He look at her outfit and smile. This was nothing he would have though she would wear, but it was sexy and she looked beautiful.

Caroline's gloves were A pair of beautiful gothic gloves with red satin on the upper arm decorated with black ribbon lacing. The undersides of the gloves were made from black satin and the cuffs have a black and red lace frill. And her dress. Don't even get him started because it hung on her in all the right ways. It was Sexy and sultry, this Gothic style black and red corset is finished with elegant lace trim around the bust line, a ribbon bow, and a ruffled black lace tutu. She had fish net tights and Black Victorian style knee high boot. She also wore black angel wings being the exact opposite of Camille.

Klaus got up and walked to her and she to him. The meet and all he could do was smile. He was surprised when she slapped him hard in the face, and before he could say anything she pulled him forward and crushed her lips on his. He wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her back with the same force. She pulled away and rested her forehead on his. "Don't you ever leave me again!" She whispered. "Or you will get far more worst than a slap."

"Caroline." Rebekah called out to her with a smile.

"Hello lesbian lover." Caroline teased.

Klaus looked back at his sister anger. "You knew she was here!"

"I asked her not to tell you, I wanted to see you first." Klaus nodded and groaned hearing her voice.

"Klaus do you want to dance?" Camille came pushing Caroline out the way.

"Yes Camille." She smiled and walked forward but he just walked around. "But not with you." Klaus grabbed Caroline's hand admiring her blush. "May I have this dance."

"Why yes you may."

They walked to the middle of the crowd before they began to slow dance.

_Love don't break the light _

_Trying to find my way again _

_Grey stars on the rise _

_Navigate me on the mend._

Klaus took in her sweet smell and pressed her closer to him. "Love I haven't been honest with you." He started never loosening his grip. "The real reason I have to be here in New Orleans."

_The clock moves out of time _

_Wading through the moments we left _

_I trip to feel alive _

_And die to forget. _

Caroline pulled away and nodded pressing her lips to his quickly giving him a quick kiss. "I know. I know." She wrapped her arms back around his neck and rested her head on her shoulder.

_Lift me up and I feel lighter _

_I'm living in a dream _

_Wake me up if everything changes _

_And nothing's what it seems _

"No sweetheart, you don't." He grabbed Caroline by the waist and pulled her back a little. To his surprised she cupped his face staring in his eyes.

_Come raise the dead _

_I'm dreaming of the end _

_Hallucinate the tables are turning and life, _

_Was everything you said _

"I know." She smiled sadly. "And as much as I hate that you slept with that were bitch I can't hate you."

_Come raise the dead _

_I'm leaning on the edge _

_Illuminate the way to my heart _

_It's twisting on a thread _

_Come raise the dead _

Caroline didn't want to say his name but she had to let him know.

_Breath me back inside _

_I've been in the water too long _

_I soaked in all the cries _

_Until I was gone _

"I know you hated it that I was with Tyler, and I can't get mad at you for sleeping with Hayley it's not like you and me were together."

_Lift me up and I feel lighter _

_I'm living in a dream _

_Wake me up if everything changes _

_And nothing's what it seems_

"Why are you here? I let Tyler come back." Klaus question wanting to know if she was just taking one for the time.

_Come raise the dead _

_I'm dreaming of the end _

_Hallucinate the tables are turning and life _

_Was everything you said_

"Tyler and I are over." She scuff sadly. "For good this time. He proclaimed his loved for Hayley, and I proclaimed my hate for him and my 'friends'." Klaus loved at her surprised.

_Come raise the dead _

_I'm leaning on the edge _

_Illuminate the way to my heart _

_It's twisting on a thread _

_Come raise the dead_

"So was I just a back up then. A rebound." Klaus spoke sadly.

_Lift me up and I feel lighter _

_Lift me up and I feel lighter_

"No! And I don't want you to feel that way! Like I said I broke up with Tyler, and then I did something," Caroline began to cry. "I didn't mean to, but I was so angry. All I saw was red."

"What did you do Caroline?" He asked scared for her.

_Come raise the dead _

_I'm dreaming of the end _

_Hallucinate the tables are turning and life _

_Was everything you said _

"I killed him. I ripped his heart out his chest and I feel...I feel."

"It's okay Caroline." He hugged her. "It's okay to feel sorrow."

"That's the thing Klaus." They pulled away and stared into each other's eyes.

"I don't."

_Come raise the dead _

_I'm leaning on the edge _

_Illuminate the way to my heart _

_It's twisting on a thread _

_Come raise the dead_

* * *

Klaus and Caroline walked around enjoying each other's company talking about the months that passed by.

"So has Silas missed with you again?" Klaus asked readily to let heads roll.

"No thank god! I can't keep having him come to me as the person I love the most." Klaus looked confused and Caroline cursed under her breath. She never told him who Silas came to her as.

"And who might that be."

"My mom..." Sadness hit his face for some reason wanting Silas to use him. "And you?"

Klaus smiled "and what of Tyler?"

"That's the thing, Silas never did." Klaus smile grew. Before he could say anything Caroline groan and rolled her eyes.

"I want to rip this bitches head off." Caroline turn around and crossed her hands over her chest. "What do you want Camille.

"I wanted to talk to Klaus, but I'm not to shy so I will ask him now." Caroline clenched her fist and looked at Klaus.

"Well go on." Klaus pushed.

"I wanted to know if you would go on a date with me." She smiled at Caroline wickedly.

"Look Camille I don't know gave you the impression that I like you...that way. I am going to have to deny you."

Camille's mouth hung to the floor and Caroline began to cheer.

"Yeah you bitch he doesn't like you because he likes me! Woah! Go find your own boyfriend to smack on and leave mine alone." Camille ran away trying to hold in her tears. She did everything for him. She came pretty, she gave him free bears. Why would he do this to her?

"Boyfriend?" Klaus smirked.

"I-uh-well-I don't-" Klaus shut her up with a kiss.

"I like the sound of that, girlfriend." Caroline smiled smashing her lips back on his. Klaus lifted her up and she wrapped her mile long, creaming soft legs around his waist, as he flashed away.

* * *

Rebekah walked inside the house feeling epic. "What has you in a good mood, sister?" Elijah asked helping Hayley down the stairs.

"While you are here trying to keep Klaus caring for a baby he doesn't want, I fixed his humanity problem for maybe forever."

"What did you do?" Elijah asked wearily. "Did you make him turn it off."

Rebekah brought her hand to her chest to fake that she was hurt. "Who brother why would I do such a think?"

"Rebekah." He warned.

"Fine, I made him feel love, I made him feel human again."

"Who?"

At the moment Klaus tore through the door slamming Caroline to the wall kissing down her neck. She moaned and opened her eyes grabbing his head bring his lips back to hers when she saw Rebekah smiling, Hayley disgusted and Elijah confused.

"Klaus.!" Caroline screamed pushing him away while she fixed her dress.

Klaus stared at his siblings angrily. Why were they here and couldn't be elsewhere.

Caroline looked at Hayley angering before flashing over to her and grabbing her by the neck. Hayley clawed at her hand but Caroline was stronger.

Elijah tired to flash forward, but Caroline lifted her hand telling him to stop.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing!" Rebekah and Klaus yelled.

"Sorry, but I haven't been completely honest to why I am here. Yes, it's to be with Klaus, but I learned something that night." Caroline turn back to Klaus. "Tyler told me about the baby, but in his mist of confession he let out a little tiny detail that changes EVERYTHING."


	5. Chapter 4: part 2

**hey guys here is part 2 of my last chapter:) please read and till me hat you think:) I was thinking about making this a Klaus and Caroline One-Shot stories ONLY so I hope you like the rest and tell me what else y'all would like:)**

**Just in-case to those who 'like SMUT I put a warning from when it begins and end so you can just skip past it, but to those of you who like SMUT just go ahead and read it.**

* * *

"Caroline don't!" Hayley begged.

"You are Caroline?"

"Yes Elijah you may or may not remember me from Mystic Falls, but while you are here taking care of the whore of a she-wolf, she has yet to tell you SOMETHING, and this SOMETHING isn't something you will like to hear, but I will let her tell you." Caroline dropped Hayley and looked at her in the eye. "because if I have to tell them, you don't want to know what I will do for the shit you put me, and them through these past few months."

"I-I-" Hayley stared off scared but out her best face on. "She wants to harm me and the baby Elijah I have no idea what's she talking about." Caroline's eyes widen and Elijah flash over to her now grabbing her by the neck.

"You bitch-" she manages to get out. Elijah get thrown off her by Klaus who stabs a piece of a table leg in his stomach. "Don't you ever touch her again, is that understood."

Rebekah helps Caroline to her feet. And Caroline finally blurts out. "Klaus isn't the father of her child." The others look at her and back at Hayley who was gone. They hear a slam from upstairs and Rebekah flashed after her.

"She locked herself in the restroom, but don't worry I will get her!" There was sounds of a door being smash down and Hayley came back in Rebekah's arms screaming, and demanding her to let her go.

"Now why should we trust you? The witches already said it was a hybrids baby." Elijah spoke helping Hayley to her feet hiding her behind him from the others.

"Because I spoke to the baby's father. And you forget Hayley was a whore and fucked around with not only Klaus, he isn't the only hybrid that she had rolling around in her sheets."

"You mean-" Elijah started but Klaus cut him off.

"THIS WOMAN WHO HAS BEEN IN MY HOUSE ISN'T PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD?" Caroline was stun and jump back a little.

"Yes, Tyler told me the night I-"

"The night you what?" Hayley asked running pasted Elijah. "If you hurt him I swear to god I will-"

"WHAT? WHAT WILL YOU DO?" Rebekah smiled. All this time she thought Caroline to be this annoying useless girl, but she has a real flare to her. It's no wonder Klaus fancies her, maybe even loves her now.

"I will kill you, so tell me because the only thing I'm trying to figure out is how I will do it."

Caroline flashed in front of her and smiled. "I recommend ripping my heart out, because there is nothing power pleasing then holding that person's life in you hand and just ripping it away. Having them fight so hard to keep that last breath, and with there last moments of living to see you squeeze their heart in your hand till the blood cascades down." Hayley's face showed she was disgust with the visual, but at the same time she wanted to cry. How did Caroline know what that felt like?

Caroline began to laugh putting her hand under her chin. "And let me tell you Tyler was yelping for that breath." Everyone, but Elijah and Hayley were smiling. Hayley feel to her knees and began to sob as for Elijah felt so used and betrayed.

Klaus flashed back when he told Tyler something similar like that to Tyler when he was trapped in the Gilbert house. "Well love I think Elijah could take it from here seeing he and her have some business in the making." He put his hand on her lower back making her shake, but in a good way.

Elijah's upper lip rose in anger as he circled Hayley. "You lied to me when I did nothing but protect you."

"Please Elijah, Klaus would have killed me."

"AND YOU DONT THINK I WON'T!"

"No." Hayley answered with her head held high.

"You're right, and I gave you my word I wouldn't hurt you." He went on one knee and cupped her face. "So I won't."

Hayley smiled and her beating heart slowed down. "Thank you."

"Oh don't thank me yet." Hayley's head shot up. "Rebekah have your way with her, kill her, save her, compel her, I don't care."

"No! Elijah please." He walked out the room and Hayley's screams were still heard throughout the house, but then it was only silence. Rebekah walked out the room with a bloody hand while Hayley laid sleeping on the floor with a whole in her chest.

Elijah walked to his study and heard new pair of screams, but more moan like. Rebekah flash in his study and grabbed his hand flashing out the house. "I'll be scarred forever!" She screamed.

Klaus walked Caroline in his room and smiled as she flopped back into a chair. "She has no idea how lucky she is to be able to get pregnant." Caroline moaned. "But she doesn't even care."

Klaus sat down next to her and moved her hair out her face replying nervously. "You know I have this...magic sperm, or I'm told."

Caroline began to laugh, but it quickly died down. "I'm a vampire. It won't work."

"But we can sure try." In a flash he had her against the wall.

* * *

**SMUT STARTS **

"Klaus." Caroline moaned as he didn't waste anytime to finish what they started when they came to the house. He began kissing down her neck letting his fangs scrape against her throat.

Klaus made in to the valley of her breast, but Caroline brought his lips back on hers. His hands ran down her ass given her a gentle squeeze making her moan in his mouth. His hands traveled lower till they made it to the helm of her dress. Caroline released his lips and began to kiss down his neck stopping and without warning biting into him.

"Caroline." Klaus groaned lifting her up around her waist with one hand and the other clearing off his table. He sat her on the edge enjoying the feeling of her suck on his blood. Her blood lust was crazy. She pulled his in closer till there was no more room. She tore of his jacket and shirt wanting to feel his body against hers. She flapped her tongue around the wounded being greedy not wanting to waist his blood. It was heaven in her mouth and she was loving it. Caroline rocked back and forth grinding her body against his.

Klaus's hand his arms on the side of the table squeezing his eyes shut. One hand ran up her thigh causing her to moan more on his neck. The vibrations tickled him greatly and he couldn't take it anymore she didn't know what she was doing to him. Klaus pushed the dress up to her waist and ripped her panties off slamming 3 fingers into her in under 5 seconds.

"Klaus." Caroline screamed as he stilled his fingers from pumping into her.

"What love? Do you like that?" Caroline but her lip nodding to him. If he wouldn't move she would.

Caroline wrapped her hand around his neck and yanked herself up. Her breasts were in his face giving him perfect access. Although he was a bit confused what she was doing till she slammed herself down. He stayed still as she fucked his hand like she was riding his dick. Slamming herself up and down becoming wetter by the second, and Klaus felt it all. All her wonder juice dripping down to his palm and where his thumb circled her clit.

In one swift move Klaus pulled his hand out of her making her whimpered missing his hand. "Shhh love, were not done."

Klaus dropped to his knees in front of her opening her legs wider kissing her inner thigh that was also covered with her juices. "Uhhhh." She moaned as he got closer, she gripped the edge of his table and slowly laid herself down.

Klaus dipped his head to her pussy and kissed her like they were her lips. "Klaus." She moaned as he flapped his tongue back and forth in her dripping folds. He roughly entered her with one finger, slowly adding another, and another.

"Kl-Klaus!" She stuttered. Caroline wrapped her legs around his head and used her hands to push his face in deeper.

"Klaus I'm so close...UHHHH!" Klaus felt his dick harden more, who knew it was possible? Her walls tighten around his tongue, but he pulled out quickly. "Wh-What?" Caroline groaned trying to push his head back, but he flashed them on the bed.

"I want to feel you, love, I need you." Caroline nodded and watched as he got off the bed to take off his pants, but Caroline had different plans.

Caroline flashed up off the bed and pushed him down. Klaus was stun till she began to unlaced the tie to her corset. "Do you like what you see?" She asked pulling it down slowly.

"Yes!" He answered taking off his boxer and pants. Caroline smiled at the pre cum on his tip. Klaus was about to give himself hand, but a small hand wrapped around him first and he, the thousand year-old hybrid, almost lost control when she licked his tip. No! He thought. He was the most powerful being on the planet he would not be teased by Caroline, a baby vampire.

Klaus grabbed her by the hair and pulled her lips back on his tasting himself and she was still able to taste herself as well when he plunged his tongue in her mouth. Klaus speared her legs and thrust into her roughly again, again, and again.

**SMUT OVER **

* * *

Caroline opened her eyes and saw the bright light from the open place of a window. She tried to push herself up, but something or should she say someone was holding her in place. She turn her head slightly and saw Klaus with his head buried in her neck and his arm wrapped around her waist. Her back was press to his chest and her ass directly pressed against his manhood. She smiled at a great idea to walk him up.

Caroline pretended to still be asleep as she turn so her naked front side was press against his. She lift her head to his neck she her lips brushed against him. She pushed his legs apart with her knee.

Klaus's eyes flashed open and he looked down and saw she was still asleep. He couldn't try anything...she was asleep. She didn't feel what she was doing to him at that moment. He closed his eyes again and tried to forget about it, but she moved closer to him and wrapped her arm under his causing their chest to be pressed together.

Caroline held in her smile as his eyes opened and hers closed quickly. She wanted to keep toying with him without him actually knowing. She slowly pulled her knee from between his legs and tried hard not to laugh or smile when he tried to squeeze them tighter so she could pull out. At some point he let her go and Caroline against cuddled into his neck. Her soft breath hit his neck making him grow harder, and she loved the effect she had on him.

"Oh Caroline." Klaus groaned in a whisper.

"Yes." She smiled flashing on top of him and plunging herself down on him. They both groan loudly.

"You little nymph." He laughed. "You were awake."

"Maybe." Caroline bent her head down and kissed him softly. No one moved at all they just enjoyed each other. Her head rest in his chest but she never pulled out of him.

"Klaus." She whispered against his chest.

"Yes, love?"

"I'm sorry for everything thing I have ever done to you."

"It's fine love I have forgiven you a long time ago."

"As have I." Caroline said speaking about everything he put her friend through.

There was a long comfortable silence when Caroline blurted out:

"I love you."

About a minute past and he hadn't said anything. "Klaus." Caroline waited for him to say something but he didn't. He just laid there. She felt tears in her eyes and she got off him quickly. Caroline scanned the room for her torn clothing. She missed her chance with him and she should have known it. He just waited sex.

Klaus flashed out the bed and pinned her to the wall. His eyes were watery, but his mouth was up in a smile. "I love you too, Caroline, so much." Caroline began to laugh and cry at the same time. She grabbed the back of his neck and pushed her lips to his. Last night was the last time the ever had sex because from that day forward and for the rest of their immortal lives they made love in every sweet way possible.

* * *

**So what did you think? Update soon:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this happened in a movie i watched a few years back. i don't remember the name so don't ask.**

**Dark theme sad to say but they pull through at the end.**

* * *

Klaus sat in his cop car waiting for someone to screw up so he could take them in. he was so bored of just waiting and waiting this job was nothing like TV mad it out to be. it was a 2 am no one would be on the road at this time. In the last 2 hours he has only seen one car. He wanted to leave go home, or go to the bar and fuck someone not spend his Friday night sitting in his cop car. He was rubbing his hands down his face when he saw a car swerving like crazy.

"Stupid drunk jackass." Klaus moaned turning his lights and started to follow the car.

_Meanwhile _

"Come on, Care!" Tyler begged. "Just this once and i will never ask you again."

"No Tyler! We'er are in a car! i will refuse to give you a blow job while your driving."

"come on! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Tyler you're being a baby stop!"

"just suck my dick and I will." Tyler smirked causing Caroline to roll her eyes.

"you know most couples for their birthday give each other gift, and presents."

"this will be my gift."

"Fine."

Caroline reached over and unbutton his pants freeing his manhood and placed her mouth on him.

Tyler groaned as Caroline bobbed her head up and down sucking him softly, but also roughly. He tried keeping his eyes on the road, but they would slowly shut and he would lose focus.

* * *

Klaus drove up to the side of the car. "Pull over!" he yelled at the man. Klaus looked inside the car more carefully and saw a blond head moving up and down and by the look of the guys face she was doing something magical.

Tyler eyes snapped opened as he looked at the cop pulling him over. "FUCK!" He yelled. Caroline sat up quickly and saw the cop car next to them signally them to pull over.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Caroline cried out on the verge of tears. What would her mom think? Her father?

Klaus stared at the blond girl with his eyes out his sockets. She was giving that guy head. He wondered what else she could do with that mouth of hers?

Tyler pulled over grabbing Caroline's hand. "you'll be fine. Don't worry i wont let you get into trouble." Caroline nodded quickly as the attractive police man walked to her side of the car.

Klaus got of his car walking over to the girl's side of the door and knocked on the door. "Do you know why i stopped you tonight?" He asked looking directly at the blond girl.

"Because my girlfriend was giving me head even though i told her not to officer she just wouldn't take no for an answer." Caroline's mouth hung open wide. that son of a bitch just fucked her over.

"I'm going to need you to step out the car." Klaus asked the girl. she nodded looking at her partner with hatred as she stepped out. "I'm going to need to do a pat down."

"Hey man do what ever you need." Tyler said.

Klaus shook his head and stared at the girl in awe. Her small black dress went to her mid-thigh and her legs were miles long.

Caroline didn't know what to do. she never been through this before. She stood in a 't' but he cop laughed at her.

"Turn around and lean against the car please." she nodded and did as he said, but gasped feeling him press himself against her.

"what the hell?" she said turning quickly only to be trapped by him.

"Shhh!" Klaus smiled slamming his hand over her mouth and pushed her back into the car.

Caroline tried pushing him away but it didn't work, nothing will. her eyes meet Tyler's and he was just playing a game on his phone. She began to cry as the cop pushed up her dress to her waist and began to stroke her over her panties.

"stop!" she screamed sounded muffed by his hand. Caroline tried to away but it just made it worst.

Klaus kissed the girl's neck pushing her panties out the way and pushing 3 fingers into her. He was to busy having his way with her to realize how much pain she was, to even notice how much she as screaming in his hand.

Klaus on button his pants with one hand and removed his fingers to fill her up with his penis. Caroline gasped. he finally let her mouth, but she still couldn't scream. Caroline was still trying to catch her breath. She turn her head towards Tyler who just put his ear phone in and still played on his phone. Jackass.

5 minutes later

Klaus let the girl fall the floor crying as he pulled his pants up tucking in his shirt. He didn't say a word then again neither did she. He watched with pity as the girl tried to stand up, but she couldn't her legs just gave out from under her. She tried again, but it was still the same results.

Caroline refused to look up at the man as she tried to pull herself but she fell. This guy was the size of a tree, compared to Tyler. she never been opened so wide to the point she couldn't stand.

Klaus looked at her and frowned he walked over and put one hand under her knees and the other around her waist. He tried to left her but she began to kick and punch at nothing really just the air. "let me go!" she yelled punching his arm. "don't touch me just put me down." Caroline broke out in to a sob crying into the mans chest. "please just let me go."

Klaus nodded and set her down on her feet leaning her against the car, walking back to his car as if nothing happened.

5 months later

Caroline speed down the street with tears in her eyes. she just lost everything. After that awful night with the cop Caroline broke up with Tyler and cried in her best friends Stefan's arms. They soon became more and started to date, but today she found out he was cheating on her the time. she made a sharp turn and lost control of the car it flipped.

Klaus was going around doing his daily routes when he seen a speeding car flip over. he rushed to the area and saw a small fire started from the back of the car. Klaus ran out the cop car and broke the window crawling inside. That's when he saw her. the girl from 5 months ago stuck by her seat belt. (The car was upside down...just saying). Caroline looked up at the man and began to scream. "Get away from me!"

Caroline rather wait for a new cop then have this guy touch her again. "I am trying to help you!"

"you raped me." she cried.

"I'm sorry okay, there's not a day that goes by that I don't feel bad for hurting you, just let me help you." she nodded and Klaus pulled out a knife and pulled her out quickly. They made it 2 houses down when the car exploded sending the pair flying. Caroline landed on him and groaned. she quickly got off not helping him up.

Klaus rose to his feet and looked at the girl who was being rush to see her injury's. Klaus stared a the girl and her eyes meet his and she smiled slightly mouthing the 'Thank you'.

* * *

okay how much people hate me right now? don't blame me hate the movie i saw:) don't worry the next chapter will be fluffy 


	7. Chapter 7

Josh walked up to his uncle Klaus and aunt Caroline who looked like she was about to pop. He touched her belly happy he wouldn't be the youngest person in the house anymore. His father Elijah spoke greatly of Klaus and Caroline's relationship and he wanted to know why.

"Aunt Caroline...how did you and uncle Klaus meet?" She smiled and looked at Klaus leaning towards him in her chair.

"Will you tell him the story or shall I?" Klaus smiled walking over to the sofa Caroline sat on. He lifted her feet up and sat under them placing them on his lap. He put on one hand over her shoulder and the other resting on her 8 month pregnant belly.

"Where do I start...

**_Flash back 3 years ago_**

Klaus sat at the bar crying as Elijah tried to make him feel better.

"I really loved her brother she was the one." Klaus cleaned his face bring his drink to his mouth.

"You said that about the last girl." Elijah groaned annoyed.

"No Hayley was different, she was beautiful, and prefect."

"And a whore, don't forget she was a whore." Elijah added. "Damon one bourbon please." He ordered the bartender. "You should he less worried about girls and try to find yourself a job."

"I have too tired!" Klaus said getting angry.

"Showing up for a canceled appointment is not trying." Klaus muttered something under his teeth and groaned.

"You know what your right I don't love her, I never did." Elijah's chuckled rolling his eyes.

"Of course."

"I could do this Elijah I could turn my life around and meet someone who loves me." His brother smiled and looked back at Damon who was serving other costumer.

A blond-haired girl walked threw the door to see the bar filled. She saw a spot between to guys seated at the bar. She walked towards them and leaned in the bar.

Klaus's face lite up when he saw her. "Elijah I'm in love." He whispered as the girl came closer and closer.

"Klaus don't." His brother warned.

Caroline walked up to the bar calling the bartender. "I want a burrito." She said.

"Sorry." Damon said slamming the microwave door shut. "Kitchen is closed."

"DAMON!" She groaned.

"Come on mate it's just one burrito." Klaus jumped in flashing a smile towards the blonde girl.

"Klaus stay out of this, and Caroline the kitchen is closed so to bad."

"Damon I'm sorry for stealing Elena away from you and making it a girls night! I really want a burrito."

"Then go somewhere else."

Caroline squinted it hers at him and shook her head. "You know there wrong, Stefan's the fun brother." She began walking away and Klaus smiled. This was his chance.

Klaus got up and ran towards her. "Hey." Caroline turn around and saw the guy from the bar that tried to help her.

"Claus?" She asked.

He laughed and shook his head. "Klaus, and I wanted to know if you want-"

"What I want is a burrito." She moaned.

"Okay and if I get you on can I go on a date with you."

Caroline bounced back and forth on one foot at a time. "IF you get me a burrito I will think about it."

Klaus looked at her and just stared. "...fine you have a deal." He ran out the bar to the gas station across the street. He ran to the doors. "FUCK!" They were locked.

Klaus looked back and saw the sadness in Caroline's eyes. No he would get it for her! He ran to the side of the building and climb the later to the roof.

Caroline gasped and ran across the street. "Get down I will go on a date with you just get down!"

"No!" Klaus yelled. "I'm going to get you a burrito." Caroline had to keep jumping to see him but then he was gone.

"Hello! Hello!" She looked down and saw him in the store next to a microwave and a burrito in hand. Something about it brought tears to her eyes, but then-

"Put your hands in the air and come out the building." Caroline's eyes got wide and it was like Klaus didn't notice the 15 cop cars waiting for him to come out with their guns ready.

When the burrito was done Klaus step outside with a victory smile on his face. Well that was until he saw Caroline's scared face and the 15 cop cars. "Shit!"

"Stop moving." One cop yelled. Klaus was so close to Caroline yet so far away. 5 steps that's all it took and she would have her burrito. "No!" He yelled running to Caroline.

"FIRE!" On cop yelled firing his taser gun at Klaus. Caroline screamed and ran towards him, but some how Klaus got back on his feet. His face was red and his veins were easily seen. He walked towards Caroline and put the burrito in her hand and at the same time they fired another stun gun shot at him causing him to pass out.

Caroline brought the burrito to her chest smiling at Klaus and got in her car driving away.

**End of flash back**

"She just left me there." Klaus examined playfully.

"Hey!" Caroline punched his arm defending herself. "I left to go to the jail and bail you out."

"You still left me." He laughed.

Josh scrunched his face and yelled. "Your crazier than mommy." (Katherine).

"Oh lord yes she is." Klaus said seductively leaning in to kiss her.

Caroline smiled whispering. "Let's go practice giving this baby a sibling." Klaus's eyes flashed wide. Some reason pregnant girls were always horny so this was a plus for him. Even though Caroline that she was fat and heavy Klaus picked her up in his arms easily taking her to the bedroom where

Moans were heard through the night.


End file.
